russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Teledyaryo
| last_aired = | preceded_by = Pambansang Balita Ala-Una Pambansang Balita Alas Singko National Network News News Flash sa 4 | followed_by = News@1 PTV Sports News@6 NewsLife PTV Newsbreak The Weekend News | num_episodes = }}Teledyaryo (a portmanteau of telebisyon and dyaryo, Filipino words meaning television and newspaper, respectively; hence, "Newspaper Television") was the flagship newscast of People's Television Network. Shown every weeknight at 5:00 pm Philippine Standard Time, it is anchored by Angelique Lazo (weekdays), Rocky Ignacio on Saturdays and Joseph Parafina on Sundays. Background The newscast was started airing on July 16, 2001 and originally hosted by Gani Oro and Chino Trinidad. The newscast became popular when it aired live footages of the September 11 attacks. From 2005 until the newscast's end in 2012, it produced several spin-offs on different timeslots. These include: * Teledyaryo Business (2010-2012)* * Teledyaryo News Bulletin (2010-2012, top of the hour newscast) * Teledyaryo (2008-2012, main newscast; early evening newscast) * Teledyaryo Sports (2010-2012) * Teledyaryo: Final Edition (2006-2008, renamed as Batingaw from April 2008 until it returned to its original name on early August 2010 and late night newscast) * Teledyaryo Weekend (2008-2012) Those marked with * are spin-offs that no longer produced. Teledyaryo aired their last broadcast on June 29, 2012 due to PTV reformat and replaced by News@1, PTV Sports, News@6 and NewsLife. However, Teledyaryo is still used by PTV-4 Ylocos (Vigan) as Teledyaryo Ylocos for its regional newscasts. Final Anchors * Audrey Gorriceta (News Bulletin: 2010-2012) * Angelique Lazo (Main Edition: 2006-2012) * Snow Badua (Sports Edition: 2006-2012) * Aljo Bendijo (Final Edition: 2008, 2010-2012) * Kathy San Gabriel (Final Edition: 2006-2008, 2010-2012) * Joseph Parafina (Saturday Edition: 2008-2012) * Buddy Oberas (2006-2008: 2010-2012: Sunday Edition) 'Former anchors' * Gani Oro (2001-2008: moved to DZBB) * Chino Trinidad (2001-2005, moved to GMA Network) * Flor Perez (2001-2008, moved to UNTV) * Louella de Cordova-Malvar (2001-2005, 2006-2008) * Bernadette Allyson (TeleAga: 2003-2008) * Miguel Gil (BizTalk business segment: 2001-2005; TeleAga: 2003-2005; TeleDyaryo Business: 2006-2008) * Martin Andanar (2003-2004, formerly News5 anchor and now PCOO secretary) * Allan Allanigue (TeleDyaryo Alas-Nuebe: 2005-2008) * Grace Refama (TeleDyaryo ng Bayan: 2005-2008) * Ely Saludar (2005-2008) * Peachy Galindez (2005-2006) * Katherine de Leon-Vilar (Final Edition: 2005-2008) * Rolly Gonzalo (Blotter police segment reporter: 2001-2005; main anchor: 2005-2006) * Bobby Guanzon (2005-2008) * Elizabeth Raymundo (2005-2008) * John Manalili (2005-2008) * Saleema Refran (TeleDyaryo Sports Atbp.: 2007-2008; Sunday Edition: 2008-2010, moved to GMA Network) * Jasmin Romero (TeleDyaryo Sports Atbp.: 2006-2008, moved to ABS-CBN) * Rey Langit (2006-2008, moved to DZRJ) * Ian Ardiente (2008-2010: now with Sunshine Television and current segment host of Business & Leisure) * Nikka Cleofe-Alejar (weather segment: 2001-2008; TeleDyaryo Business: 2010-2012)† 'Segment anchors and hosts' * Edmund Rosales (Sci-Tek sci-tech segment: 2001-2005; weather segment: 2010-2012) * Candace Giron (BizTalk business segment: 2001-2002) * David Nye (segment host: 2001-2005) * Patricia Bermudez-Hizon (Scoreboard sports news segment anchor: 2001-2002) * Christine Ong (Balitang Pandaigdig world news segment anchor: 2001-2005; now with ChannelNews Asia) * Rep.Sandy Ocampo (Sandy Ocampo sa Kongreso: 2001-2005) * Mymy Davao (Bistado entertainment news segment anchor: 2001-2005) * Lala Roque (Scoreboard sports news segment anchor: 2002-2005: moved to GMA Network) * John Lesaca (Muzak: 2001-2005) * Atty. Romy Macalintal (R.A. 7080 Plunder/Pandarambong: 2001-2005; Punto Legal; 2005-2008) * Stephanie Cueva (2004-2005) * Dennis Principe (sports news anchor: 2006-2008) *Chot Reyes (sports news anchor: 2006-2008) *Rafael Dante Cruz (2004-2006) *JR Langit (2006-2008) *Sergio Apostol (2005-2008) See also * GMA, Cory at FVR, special guest ngayong gabi sa NBN | Pilipino Star Ngayon * People's Television Network * List of programs aired by People's Television Network External links * Teledyaryo's news report about Ninoy Aquino's assassination from 2002 Category:2001 Philippine television series debuts Category:2012 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine news series Category:People's Television Network shows Category:PTV shows Category:2000s Philippine television series Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Filipino-language television programs